


Hero Worship

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [11]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Body Worship, Edgeplay, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Kamala is dominated by Carol. And enjoys every moment of her idol's attention Part of the Marvelous Encounters series.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Kamala Khan
Series: Marvelous Encounters [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Kudos: 13





	Hero Worship

Hero Worship(Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel and Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel)  
“I told you this would happen. And now you’re going to have to be punished.”

Kamala Khan let out a cry. This had to be a dream, which she would wake up with ruined panties and bed sheets. Carol Danvers pinned her down on the bed, and ran her hand over Kamala’s body. Carol’s skilled hand hovered just inches away from the crotch of Kamala’s panties. It would take seconds before she penetrated Kamala, that is, if Kamala allowed this to happen. And given how things were going, it seemed rather likely that Carol would do so. Carol’s fingers slipped down Kamala’s panties and revealed her snatch.

“Not yet. You want relief? Well, you’re going to have to work extra hard.”

Carol pulled off her uniform to reveal her body. Nice and toned, with large breasts, a thick bubbly ass, long legs, and a juicy pussy, with just the right amount of hair on it. And she had been the perfect combination of muscular, but not too muscular. Carol beckoned Kamala towards her with one finger. And it was not hard to imagine Carol jamming that finger into her and fucking her until she passed out.

“Get to work, Ms. Khan.”

Kamala threw herself at Carol and worshipped her body with kisses. Oh, fuck, she could just attack this body all day and all night. Kamala leaned in and sucked on Carol’s nipples before lowering herself closer towards that wet snatch. Which she practically drooled on.

She did not have much experience. Actually, zero experience. Carol’s guiding hand made sure Kamala buried her face between her hot thighs and began eating her out. 

“Use your tongue, slow strokes, not too fast,” Carol said. “That’s it. You’re going to get the hang of this with practice. And we’re going to do it over and over again until we get it right.”

Kamala liked the sound of that and liked worshipping the blonde goddess before her. Oh, fuck, she had been thinking about this for years. It was a taboo attraction in many ways, but that’s what made it so exciting for both of them. At least, it made it exciting for Kamala, she was not certain it did for Carol.

Carol pushed her hand on the back of Kamala’s head. Oh, using her young charge for this, it felt a bit like a breach of ethics, but she was growing up to be such a fine young woman. And Carol thought it would be a waste not to exploit that and to explore all possibilities. Kamala sucked her wet pussy lips and munched on Carol.

“Good, good. You’re going to make me finish soon. And then, I can work on you.”

Kamala went all the way in and dove down into her mentor’s pussy, sucking the juices down. Oh, she liked the sound of Carol making her finish. Kamala leaned in and slurped, loud and hard. Louder, harder, and more vigorously, her tongue danced back and forth until she got Carol going and oozing all over the place. Kamala danced her tongue back and forth against Carol’s slick walls and made her cum all over again. She oozed into Kamala’s mouth and Kamala sucked down the juices. 

Now, Carol allowed Kamala to stand. She pulled Kamala onto her lap and ran a finger down her hair and played with it like a doting mother. Carol leaned towards Kamala and kissed her a couple more times, their tongues just working together with each other. Carol stripped Kamala naked and her beautiful brown skin was a sight to see. Carol thought she could eat off of Kamala’s body. 

“Let me return the favor.”

“YES!”

Did that sound too eager? Oh, Kamala was afraid that sounded too eager. Carol just smiled and motioned for Kamala to lie back, with her legs spread. Carol’s experienced hands ran down Kamala’s body. Oh, Kamala felt inadequate all ready, with how Captain Marvel made her feel.

“I need you,” Kamala said.

“I know, hon.’

Carol leaned down and kissed Kamala’s wet nether regions. Her young, virgin pussy glistened, just ready for Carol to pop it’s cherry and properly make a woman out of her. The barely legal woman beneath her just quivered when Carol made out with her pussy for a good long while. And then she leaned up, licking her body.

In the drawer, and Carol pulled out a strap on. Kamala’s eyes went wide when Carol climbed on top of her and spread her legs. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll take it. And you’ll love it.”

Kamala took Carol’s word for her. That fake cock though, it looked big and impressive. Kamala spread her legs and Carol guided it into her. Carol used one hand to steady Kamala’s leg and the other to cup her cheek and kiss her. The two women made out, with Carol guiding her tongue as deep into Kamala’s mouth as possible. Oh, yes, they were really getting into it, with Carol slamming her tongue all the way into Kamala and stuffing her throat with as much of her tongue as she could manage. 

Oh, Kamala loved it, loved Carol’s amazing tongue going down into her throat. Fuck, this was nice, very nice indeed. Carol leaned down against Kamala and she forgot the sizeable cock driving down into her body and stretching her out. Kamala bucked her hips up to meet Carol as she guided all the way down into her. Kamala tightened down around Carol’s intruding organ.

Kamala moaned and Carol steadied her head. The eager young woman dove between Carol’s tits and began to suck on them, nice and hard. Kamala sucked her breasts, and could disappear between Carol’s fantastic chest pillows for days and days. 

Carol closed her eyes and rode Kamala’s eager body. She tightened around Carol and released her juices around the cock. Carol hugged Kamala in close to her and the barely legal beauty kept sucking on Carol’s tits. Oh, Carol could tell how much she loved this, and did not need a drunk Tony Stark to read Kamala’s old fanfiction at an Avengers Christmas party..

Regardless, Carol guided herself into Kamala and could feel herself getting closer. She edged into Kamala and Kamala stretched for her. The heat only increased from what Carol was doing for Kamala and Kamala tightened around her, the heat only increasing with each pump.

Both Marvelous heroines came together. Shockwaves spread through Kamala’s body. Carol held Kamala in her arms and rocked her. Every inch of her body became a lightning rod of pleasure, to be touched and to be pleasured by Captain Marvel. Kamala rocked back all the way for Carol to touch and to tease her completely. Those fingers edged against her nipples and made her burst in pleasure. 

The second Kamala came down from her high, Carol extracted herself from Kamala. She leaned down and started to kiss Kamala’s body all over. Kamala could feel herself shake underneath it.

“We’ll keep doing this,” Carol said. “For as long as you want to.”

Kamala spread her legs so Carol could get further access.

“Forever, I want to do this forever!”

Carol smiled, that was a long time. But if that’s what Kamala wanted, then Carol was going to give it to her. Carol ate out the freshly broken-in pussy of her young charge and Kamala gasped and shuddered from her affections

Perfect, indeed.  
End. 


End file.
